Camargo's Exciting Sports Festival!
Camargo's Exciting Sports Festival! is the eighth chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Synopsis Impatient over so many failures from her minions, Queen Carabosse orders the Rat King to find some way to dispose of Pretty Cure, warning him not to be too proud of himself this time around lest he fail again ("Pride goes before disaster, and a haughty spirit before a fall. Don't forget about that this time."). Meanwhile, during swim class, Karen talks about the coming Sports Day event and mentions that she and Ema are going to do football this year. Akane remarks on how interesting that looks, but she notes to herself that there are other possibilities as well and she may as well ask the other Cures what they're going to do, beginning with Yukari, who is in her class. Yukari suggests basketball, but Akane isn't sure since she's not as tall as Yukari is. Yukari says she'll definitely do basketball this year for sure, since she'd had some experience during gym class back in grade school. Akane remembers having played some volleyball with her classmates in grade school, but no basketball. When Akane reports to Aizawa Manor for dance practice with Haruki, he asks if she ever tried tennis. Akane replies in the negative, and so he asks her to wait in the manor's main hall while he gets changed for practice. Akane knows he doesn't usually tell her to wait anywhere specifically when getting changed, and suspects they wouldn't begin with dance practice immediately. Haruki then appears to her wearing a girls' tennis uniform and leads her to an outdoor tennis court, where he's about to practice for Sports Day with Gina. "Watch and learn," he tells her as he serves the tennis ball towards Gina. Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Football pitch : Teacher: Akane : Lesson Title: Battements : Summary: While still dressed for football, and using one of the goal nets as a barre, Akane reviews tendus before teaching the viewer/reader how to do glisses and grand battements. # Tendu review. Akane repeats the tendu lesson Yukari had given in the third chapter. # Glisses. Akane does another series of battements en croix, this time raising her working leg several inches off the ground each time. # Grand battements. Akane does one last series of battements en croix, this time raising her working leg to hip level each time. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Queen Carabosse * The Rat King * Fumio Momoi * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Yuri Kurokawa * Annaisha DeSanto * Kaede Yukishiro * Akira Murasaki * Amaterasu Aizawa Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 7 The Battle" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 21 Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Largo al factotum" from The Barber of Seville (Rossini) * "Prelude" from Carmen (Bizet) * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) * "Promenade" from Pictures at an Exhibition (Mussorgsky) * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) * "Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre" from Carmen (Bizet) * "The Washington Post" (Sousa)